Heaven in your eyes
by Kaoru Kinomiya
Summary: Une jeune femme du nom de Kaoru traverse la moitié de la planète pour retrouver celui qu'elle aime. Regretteratelle son choix ?
1. Chapitre 1

Heaven in your eyes

Kaoru était entrain de rêvasser. Elle pensait à un souvenir douloureux. Une phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

« Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, une garce. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Kaoru repensait au visage du jeune homme quand celui-ci lui avait dit ces mots, la rage dans son regard. Une voix la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Un jeune homme était près d'elle. Kaoru regarda celui-ci, elle était encore sous le choc. Ce jeune homme qui la regardait, avait de beaux yeux bleus comme les siens. Il portait une casquette bleue et blanche et à une de ses mains, il y avait un gang de baseball. C'était son grand frère Michael, le capitaine des All Starz.

Michael dit :

« - Encore entrain de rêvasser pendant l'entraînement ? Judy va encore t'en gueuler. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi depuis quelques temps ?

- Rien du tout, je vais bien.

-Bien aller ?!?! Toi ? Moi, je ne crois pas. Je suis ton grand frère, je te connais mieux que tout le monde

- Je t'assure, je vais bien

-Je te surveille. »

Kaoru quitta la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'était plus capable de se concentrer tant ce souvenir était douloureux. Elle marchait en direction de sa chambre en regardant le plancher. Une voix stridente la fit arrêter. Une jeune fille aux cheveux orange arriva près d'elle. La jeune fille, Émily, lui hurla dessus.

« -**Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter l'entraînement à ta guise. Retournes-y. C'est un ordre !!!**

- Ferme-la Émily. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas ma mère, ni mon capitaine. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Insolente !

- Tu m'énerves ! Je te parlerai sur le ton que je veux. Et mêle-Toi de tes affaires Miss je collecte des datas, alors écoutez moi, c'est moi qui ai toujours raison. »

Kaoru partit en courant. Émily, vexée, retourna à l'entraînement. Kaoru ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, entra, et la ferma violemment. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur sont lit. Elle pensait toujours au jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas ne plus le revoir. Cette pensée la faisait énormément souffrir. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Elle avait trouvé comment le revoir. Elle se leva, prit son sac, rangea ses affaires à l'intérieure. Elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode, sortit une petite boîte et prit la pile de billet à l'intérieur, la mit dans ses poches. Ceci devrait suffire pour un aller simple pour le Japon. Avant de partir, elle prit son blade et son lanceur et les mit dans son sac. Elle prit un bout de papier et marqua ceci :

« Désolée, Mika. Tu avais raison, je ne vais pas très bien. J'ai trouvé la solution pour aller mieux, je suis vraiment désolée. Je pars. Je t'aime fort

Kaoru

PS Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle partit en direction de l'aéroport. Kaoru était un peu plus joyeuse, mais elle avait mal. La pensée du jeune homme ne voulait pas s'effacer de sa tête. Elle acheta son billet, puis embarqua dans l'avion. Kaoru se demandait si elle ne commettait pas une grave erreur en essayant de revoir ce jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle le revoit une seule fois encore. Pendant tout le voyage Kaoru se posa des questions. L'avion arriva enfin à destination. Kaoru descendit. Elle reconnaissait peut l'endroit. Elle commença à marcher. Aux alentours, il y avait pleins d'enfants qui jouaient au beyblade. Elle s'arrêta pour les regarder. Ils la remarquèrent. L'un d'eux vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il la regardait avec des yeux en points d'interrogations. Kaoru reprit sa marche. Le petit garçon suivait la jeune femme, elle le remarqua, mais ne lui fit pas attention. Le garçon agrippa Kaoru par un bras. Elle se laissa faire.

« - Qui es-tu ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

- Je m'appelle Kaoru Kinomiya

- Kinomiya ? Es-tu parente avec Tyson Kinomiya un des Bladebrakers ?

- Tyson des Bladebrakers ?

- Oui, c'est drôle, il a le même nom de famille que toi. Veux-tu que je te le présente ? Il est vraiment cool.

-D'accord. »

Le petit garçon prit Kaoru par la main, ensuite ils commencèrent à marcher. Kaoru était très troublée. Son frère était Michael, enfin, elle le croyait. Peut-être avait-elle été adoptée ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ils arrivèrent vis-à-vis une maison d'où provenaient des cris. Le petit garçon s'arrêta. Il dit :

« C'est là. C'est la maison de Tyson. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Il entra en traînant Kaoru. À l'intérieur, il y avait six garçons et une fille. Le petit se dirigea vers celui avec une casquette. Kaoru observa chacun des garçons attentivement. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. C'était lui. Son foulard blanc, ses cheveux gris, ses yeux gris, ses muscles, c'était lui sans aucun doute. Le cœur de Kaoru martelait sa poitrine. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs la regardait.

« - Hey, Kai, elle n'arrête pas de te fixer.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Rei ? Qui n'arrête pas de me fixer ?

- Retourne-toi, tu vas le voir. »

Kai se retourna. Kaoru partit en courant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle, ici. Kaoru avait du mal à voir, car ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et celles-ci coulaient le long de ses joues. Le petit garçon, Seiya, dit aux Bladebrakers :

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Elle avait l'air heureuse, elle m'a même fait un sourire tout à l'heure.

- C'est qui ? dit Tyson.

- Elle s'appelle Kaoru Kinomiya.

- Kaoru Kinomiya ?

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Tyson était perplexe, il ne se souvenait pas avoir une sœur, un frère oui, mais une sœur non. Kai n'était pas sûr que ce fût elle, mais en entendant son nom, il partit à la course. Tous les autres se demandaient ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup. Kai courrait en essayant de retrouver la jeune femme. Kaoru continuait de courir. Elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dû essayer de le revoir. C'était une grave erreur.

Kai arriva à un coin de rue et heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être. C'était Kaoru. La jeune femme se releva et recommença à courir. Kai partit à sa poursuite. Il lui cria :

« - Arrête-toi, il faut que je te parle. Arrête-toi »

Elle continuait à courir. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa tête l'horrible souvenir de ce jeune homme. Kaoru ressentait une douleur intense dans la poitrine, mais elle continuait, elle ne voulait pas faire face au jeune homme. La douleur devenait de plus en plus intense. Kaoru ne pouvait plus la supporter, alors elle s'arrêta de courir à contre cœur. Kai arriva près d'elle, quelques secondes plus tard. Il la regarda fixement pendant un court instant. Il se rappelait vaguement la jeune femme. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes. Pendant ce temps, Kaoru reprenait son souffle. La jeune femme regardait le sol, elle ne voulait pas voir son visage. Kai regrettait amèrement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait profondément blessé la jeune femme. Il voulait à tout prix réparer l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Kaoru se remit à courir. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Kai faillit la heurter de plein fouet. Il la regarda, elle avait de petits yeux et elle fixait un point au loin. Elle avait l'air troublée. Kaoru venait de voir un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui lui était très familier. Elle eut un flash back.

Un jeune garçon et elle s'entraînaient au beyblade. Il devait avoir environ 7 ans et elle en avait 5. Il avait les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux. C'était lui, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Kaoru s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle dit timidement, avec des tremblements dans la voix :

« - Hitoshi ? »

Kai ne comprenait pas comment Kaoru pouvait connaître Hitoshi. Le jeune homme se retourna. Les yeux de celui-ci devinrent tous petits. Kaoru regardait Hitoshi en se demandant se qu'il pouvait bien penser en ce moment. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à parler.

« - Hitoshi, c'est moi, Kaoru, te souviens tu de moi ?

- K……K…….Kaoru ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment moi. Te souviens tu de moi, ta petite sœur ?

- Kaoru, c'est vraiment toi ? Je suis si heureux de te revoir. Grand-père m'avait dit que tu étais morte dans un accident de voiture. »

Hitoshi enleva le sac de sur le dos de Kaoru, puis le déposa sur le sol. Il prit Kaoru dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il était si content de la voir en vie. Kai était estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ; Kaoru était la sœur cadette d'Hitoshi Kinomiya. Hitoshi lâcha la jeune femme. Kai agrippa celle-ci par le bras.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois. Hitoshi regarda Kai avec rage. Il ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui enlever sa sœur. Kai lâcha tout de suite la jeune femme. Celle-ci en voyant Hitoshi regarder Kai de la sorte, elle n'aimait pas cela. Hitoshi regarda sa sœur, il pouvait voir la douleur et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaoru avait aussi mal. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la faire souffrir comme cela ? Kai tira la jeune femme par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin. Hitoshi les suivait des yeux. Kai avait la gorge serrée, mais il commença à parler quand même.

« - Kaoru, je suis sincèrement désolé pour se que je t'ai dit l'autre jour.

-……… (Kaoru tourna la tête, car la douleur était trop forte.).

- Kaoru, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit cela, alors ?

- J'étais fâché contre Kenny.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu défoulé sur moi ? Je ne t'avais absolument rien fait.

-Je sais, mais j'ai explosé. Quand ton blade est sorti de l'arène, j'ai repensé à Kenny qui m'engueulait, alors j'ai explosé de rage.

- Peut-être, mais ce que tu m'as dit, m'a vraiment fait mal, Kai.

- Je suis désolé. Reviens chez Tyson, on avait du fun ensemble. Je ne te redirai plus jamais de choses pareilles.

- Kai ? Pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Non, je ne le pensais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait que je revienne ou que je ne revienne pas ?

- Reviens, s'il te plait.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Désolée, d'avoir été si longue à mettre la suite de mon fic. Merci pour les reviews que vous m'envoyer j'apprécie beaucoup vos commentaires. Continuer à m'en envoyer !!!!!! Bonne Lecture !!!!!!!**

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…….

- Parce que quoi Kai ? Hein ? Parce que quoi ?

- Reviens parce que……

- Kai Hiwatari ! Pourquoi je devrais revenir c'est simple comme question.

- Tu devrais revenir parce que…..parce que…. parce que tu m'as manqué.

- Q……….Q…………….Quoi ?

- Tu m'as manqué Kaoru. Je m'ennuis de toi, de tes sourires et des matchs que nous faisions ensemble. »

Kaoru était bouche bée. Elle lui avait manqué, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le cœur de la jeune femme faisait un bruit d'enfer, elle croyait même que Kai pouvait l'entendre tellement il battait fort. Kaoru regarda Kai. Il était si beau. Ses beaux yeux couleur mauve, ses cheveux gris, elle aimerait tellement passer sa main dans ceux-ci. Son petit nez et sa bouche, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses belles mains, ses gros bras musclés. Kaoru ferma les yeux pour penser et mettre ses idées en place. Kai l'observait.

« - Kaoru ?

- Quoi ?

- Vas-tu revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Reviens, s'il te plait.

- Laisse-moi quelques jours pour y penser d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais où vas-tu habiter en attendant ?

- Chez moi, avec mes deux frères. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Kaoru et Kai allèrent rejoindre Hitoshi. Celui-ci les regarda avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. Kaoru lui fit un beau sourire pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Hitoshi lui fit aussi un sourire. Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la maison de Tyson. Ils arrivèrent à la maison. Tyson s'approcha de Kaoru. Hitoshi observa son petit frère.

« - Arrête de la regarder comme cela, Tyson. C'est ta grande sœur. T'en souviens-tu ?

- Q……..Q……….Quoi ?

- C'est ta grande sœur Kaoru. Fais un effort.

- Grand-père a dit qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture.

- Je sais, mais elle est bien vivante. Es-tu content ? »

Tyson sauta au cou de Kaoru, La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Tyson était content de voir Kaoru bien vivante. Celle-ci sentit les épaules de son jeune frère faire des soubresauts, il pleurait. Kaoru passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, puis dans le dos. Elle était si heureuse, elle était chez elle avec sa vraie famille. Un petit bruit provenant du sac de Kaoru fit sursauter Tyson. La jeune femme regarda celui-ci avec une interrogation sur le visage. Elle se demandait si elle ne lui avait pas fait mal. Tyson regarda Kaoru et lui pointa son sac au sol. Kaoru l'ouvrit et prit son cellulaire. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, Hillary, s'approcha de Kaoru.

« - Où as-tu eu ce cellulaire ? Je suis certaine que tu l'as volé. Juste à te regarder on voit bien que tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de trucs, car tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te le payer.

- Ta gueule ! Je ne l'ai pas volé. Tu juges les gens juste avec leur apparence physique, il n'y a pas que cela, il y a aussi la personnalité. Mais comme je peux voir, toi, tu ne dois pas en avoir beaucoup puisque tu as besoin de rabaisser les autres pour te mettre en valeur. Les garçons n'aiment pas se genre de filles, alors ils ne doivent pas être très attirés par toi.

- Heuh !!!!!!! »

Hillary était très vexée et s'en alla s'asseoir dans son coin. Ils ne la revirent plus de la journée. Tyson n'en revenait pas comment sa sœur avait répondu à Hillary. Il était si heureux. Il y avait longtemps que celui-ci voulait le faire, mais Kenny l'arrêtait tout le temps. Kaoru répondit au téléphone. C'était une voix de garçon, la jeune femme la reconnue tout de suite, Michael. Kaoru devint blanche comme un drap. Hitoshi et Kai lui demandèrent simultanément :

« - Kaoru, tout va bien ? »

**Reviews si vous voulez avoir la suite !!!!!!!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici un autre chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Bonne lecture !**

_« - Kaoru, tout va bien ? »_

Kaoru n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle était si surprise que Michael l'appelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ? Elle ne voulait pas lui dire où elle était, mais elle savait qu'Émily pourrait la repérer avec les vibrations envoyées pas l'antenne de son cellulaire. Alors, la jeune femme dit à Michael :

« - CRRRRRRRRR………….je ne t'entends pas très bien……..CRRRRRRR…….

Kaoru ! Non! Ne raccroche pas !

CRRRRRRRRRRR………Désolée………CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR………….

**KAORU !** »

Kaoru se dépêcha de fermer son cellulaire, puis elle enleva les batteries pour plus recevoir d'autres appels de son frère adoptif. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme avait raccroché son téléphone aussi précipitamment. Kai prit celle-ci par un bras et la traîna plus loin pour pouvoir lui parler. Les autres le laissèrent faire, mais Hitoshi les suivit des yeux encore une fois. Ils retournèrent tous à l'entraînement, même Hitoshi, mais il regardait de temps en temps dans la direction de Kaoru et Kai. Kai commença à parler à la jeune femme.

« - Pourquoi as-tu raccroché ?

Parce que……Kai.

Pourquoi ? Qui est que c'était ?

Parce que……. C'était mon frère adoptif.

Tu as raccroché au nez de ton frère adoptif, mais pourquoi ?

Parce que……..

Pourquoi ? C'est ton " frère ". Il ne sait pas où tu es ?

Non. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi.

Quoi ?

Je ne suis enfuie. C'est facile à comprendre.

Non, ce ne l'est pas. Pourquoi ?

P…..P…..Parce qu'il fallait que je te revois une dernière fois. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ne plus te revoir, Kai. Alors, je suis venue au Japon. »

Kaoru partit en courant. Kai était surpris par la réponse de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme en déduit que Kaoru était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin juste pour lui, juste pour le voir lui. Kai était complètement perdu. Hitoshi observa toute la scène de loin. Celui-ci partit à la suite de sa sœur. Kaoru s'arrêta de courir et s'assit sur un banc, puis éclata en sanglots. Elle en avait trop dit. Kai ne voudrait plus jamais la voir. Il allait la prendre pour une folle, traverser la moitié du monde pour voir une seule et unique personne ! C'est vraiment dingue. Hitoshi rejoignit enfin sa sœur. Il voyait bien que celle-ci n'allait pas bien. Il la prit par les épaules, puis la serra contre sa poitrine. Kaoru prit celui-ci par la taille et le serra très fort contre elle. Hitoshi sentit son gilet descendre le long de son dos, Kaoru le serrait dans ses mains. Le jeune homme lui passa doucement la main dans le dos en essayant de la consoler.

Kai ne savait plus s'il ressentait de la simple amitié ou que ce sentiment avait évolué en amour passionné pour la jeune femme. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Rei vit Kai assit contre le mur. Il décida d'aller le voir. Il s'assit près de Kai. Rei vit que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'aller, alors il décida d'engager la conversation.

« - Kai ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Non

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais plus.

Tu ne sais plus quoi ?

Les sentiments que je ressens. Je ne sais plus.

Les sentiments que tu ressens pour qui ?

Une jeune femme. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la simple amitié ou de l'amour passionné.

Comment te sens tu quand tu la regardes ?

Je me sens bizarre.

Ah oui ? Comment exactement ?

J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac, mes mains deviennent toutes moites et je me mets à avoir chaud.

Quand elle te regarde ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Je me mets à trembler.

Quand elle te touche ?

J'ai des frissons qui parcourent mon corps en entier, mes jambes jouent des castagnettes et mon estomac se serre.

Je crois avoir la réponse à ton interrogation, Kai.

Ah bon ?

Moi, je crois que tu es amoureux de la jeune femme en question.

Penses-tu vraiment ?

Kai. Tu es tout à l'envers quand elle est avec toi. Moi, je maintiens que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Tu as peut-être raison.

Je suis pas mal sûr de moi, Kai.

Merci, je vais lui penser.

De rien. Cela m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. Si tu as encore besoin de parler, viens me voir. D'accord ?

D'accord. »

Kai se leva, puis commença à marcher.

Hitoshi ne savait plus quoi faire pour consoler Kaoru. Celle-ci pensait que sa vie était finie.

Kai repensait à ce que Rei lui avait dit. Plus il lui pensait, plus il trouvait que Rei avait raison. Il était en amour avec Kaoru. Le jeune homme commença à chercher la jeune femme. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise le sentiment qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise avant de la perdre encore une fois.

Kaoru arrêta enfin de pleurer. Hitoshi était content. Kaoru essuya ses yeux avec la manche de son gilet. La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère.

« - Merci, Hito.

Je suis là pour cela après tout tu es ma petite sœur et je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Est-ce que tu as encore besoin de moi ?

Non, merci. »

Hitoshi se leva, puis partit en laissant Kaoru seule sur le banc. Le jeune homme croisa Kai. Celui-ci se retourna vers Hitoshi.

« - Hitoshi. As-tu vu Kaoru ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle. C'est très important.

Oui. Elle est sur le banc là-bas. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. »

Ensuite, Hitoshi s'éloigna en direction de la maison. Kai alla rejoindre Kaoru à la course, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. En voyant le jeune homme, celle-ci ce leva. La jeune femme commença à parler.

« - Kai. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me revoir.

Non. Ce n'est pas c…… (Kaoru lui coupa la parole)

Kai, Je sais ce que tu dois penser, je suis folle à lier.

Non. Ce n'est p…. (Kaoru lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole)

Une folle sortit d'un asile, une débile profonde, une conn…. »

Kai avait prit Kaoru dans ses bras, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, puis il mit ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci. Kaoru avait les mains dans les air. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas lui croire, elle embrassait Kai Hiwatari, le garçon de ses rêves. La jeune femme se laissa aller. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et en profita pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Ils étaient si doux. Kai sentait si bon. Il embrassait comme un dieu. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Kaoru sentait la chaleur des lèvres de Kai sur les siennes, elle adorait cela, elle ne voulait plus arrêter. Elle aimait la sensation que lui procurait se baiser. Kai rapprocha le corps de la jeune femme du sien. Il aimait sentir la chaleur corporelle de celle-ci sur sa peau. Kaoru était au septième ciel. Kai releva la tête, il dû se pencher car, Kaoru était plus petite que lui. Il remarqua que celle-ci avait les bras autour de son cou et qu'elle passait les doigts dans ses cheveux. En voyant que Kai avait remarqué qu'elle avait les bras autour et qu'elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci, les joues de la jeune femme devinrent rouge vif. Le jeune homme sourit à Kaoru.

« - Kaoru. Je t'aime. »

Les paroles raisonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Avait-elle rêvé ? Est-ce que ces mots avaient vraiment sortit de la bouche de Kai ? Kaoru était figée par la surprise et pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La jeune femme finie par remettre toutes ses idées en place. Kai regardait Kaoru. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de celle-ci. Kaoru baissa les yeux et fixa le sol.

« - Kai. Je….je….

Oui ? Tu quoi ?

Je…je….je t'aime. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Mot de l'auteur

Merci de prendre le temps de lire mon fic. J'apprécie énormément.

**Sanosuke Himura : **_Je ne te demande pas d'aimer Beyblade non plus. Merci beaucoup . Je vais continuer ne t'inquiète pas. _

**sarifa : **_Merci beaucoup. _

**Ninja Matty : **_Merci beaucoup ma chère. Tu écris pas mal bien toi aussi. J'ai hâte que tu mettes la suite de tes fics. Je suis une de tes plus grandes fans, alors c'est un honneur que tu lises mes fics._

_- Je…je….je t'aime. »_

Kai remonta le visage de Kaoru avec sa main. Puis il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Kaoru ressentait ce sentiment pour le jeune homme depuis le premier jour qu'elle avait vu celui-ci lors du tournoi américain. Elle lui avait enfin avoué son amour et comble de bonheur Kai ressentait la même chose pour elle ! Kaoru était aux anges ! Kai prit Kaoru par la main, puis ils commencèrent íarcher en direction de la maison de Tyson. La jeune femme prit le bras de Kai et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour voir le visage de Kaoru. Il vit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Kai sourit malgré lui. Ils arrivèrent äestination. Tout le monde se tourna pour les regarder. Un sourire apparu sur chacun de leur visage.

Michael se demandait où pouvait bien être Kaoru. Pourquoi lui avait-elle raccroché au nez ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve ôout prix. Elle était peut-être en danger. À cette pensée, Michael eut un frisson d'horreur en imaginant tout ce qui pouvait arrivé ìa jeune femme. Il partit ìa course en direction du bureau de Judy. Michael entra dans le bureau de celle-ci.

« - Judy ! Il faut absolument retrouver Kaoru. Elle a peut-être des problèmes.

Je sais, mais comment veux-tu qu'on le fasse ? Son cellulaire est hors d'usage.

Je sais !

Comment ?

Avec son téléavertisseur ou on peut essayer de la localiser avec son spectre.

Bonne idée ! Je vais tout de suite essayer de la localiser avec son spectre sur l'ordinateur. Tu peux venir si tu veux.

J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Michael et Judy se rendirent dans la salle où se trouvait l'ordinateur. Judy ouvrit celui-ci, puis regarda l'écran. Elle voyait cinq images qui représentaient chacun un spectre. Judy trouva celui qui représentait le spectre de Kaoru, une tête de tigre. Michael et Judy se regardèrent. Pourquoi Kaoru était-elle au Japon ? Michael savait maintenant où était sa "soeur". Tous les All Starz embarquèrent dans leur jet en direction du Japon.

Le soir venu, Kai et Kaoru partirent prendre une marche. Kaoru leva la tête. La lune était pleine, elle était superbe. Kaoru prit la main de Kai dans la sienne. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme brillaient comme des saphirs ìa lueur de la lune. Kai caressa le visage de celle-ci avec son autre main. Kaoru regarda le jeune homme sans trop comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela, mais elle le laissa faire. Kai adorait sentir le contact de la peau de la jeune femme contre la sienne, elle était si douce. Une douce odeur de vanille parvint au nez du jeune homme, cette odeur provenait de Kaoru. Kai se pencha vers elle, déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Entre temps, le jet des All Starz arriva au Japon. Judy se tourna vers l'équipe.

« - Cherchez Kaoru. Si vous la trouver, appelez les autres. »

Tous les membres de l'équipe partirent dans des directions opposées. Michael courrait comme un malade. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser ôoutes les choses horribles qui auraient pu arriver Ëaoru. Quelques minutes plus tard Michael s'arrêta net. Un spectacle horrible s'offrait ìui. La lune l'éclairait. Michael ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait : Kaoru embrassant Kai. Il courut jusqu'ãelle-ci et les sépara. Kaoru heurta violemment le sol. Kai se tourna vers Michael en le dévisageant avec rage. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard.

« - Ne touche pas ía sœur ! Pervers !

Ta gueule ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! »

La jeune femme se releva. Elle se mit entre les deux garçons. Michael la regarda sans comprendre pourquoi elle le protégeait.

« - Kaoru ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?

C'est simple, je l'aime.

Q………Q…………Quoi ?

Je suis amoureuse de Kai. Je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

Kaoru ! Tu ne peux pas !

Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'aimer Kai ?

Premièrement, tu es ma sœur. Deuxièmement, c'est notre ennemi. Il est le capitaine des Bladebrakers.

Désolée de te dire ceci, mais je ne suis pas vraiment ta sœur. Je le sais que c'est le capitaine des Bladebrakers, mais je n'ai pas demandé de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Comment ça tu n'es pas vraiment ma sœur ?

Mon nom est Kaoru Kinomiya.

Oui et qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre qu'on n'ait pas le même nom de famille ? Si on est frère et sœur, on devrait avoir le même non ?

Euh……………..

En arrivant ici, des souvenirs de mon passé on refait surface. Je me suis souvenu de mes frères biologiques, Hitoshi et Tyson Kinomiya. Mais tu seras toujours un grand frère pour moi. Si c'est trop dur pour toi, je peux sortir de l'équipe, si tu le veux.

NON ! Reste dans l'équipe, s'il te plait. Mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu sortes avec un de nos adversaires.

Je sais tout ça, Mika. Mais je ne peux pas me séparer de lui. Je ne supporterais pas encore une fois d'être loin de lui. C'est pour le revoir que je suis partie du centre d'entraînement.

Es-tu heureuse avec lui ?

Oui. Je le suis.

Reviens ! Je suis ton capitaine, c'est un ordre ! Laisse-le tomber !

Non ! Je ne peux pas. Depuis longtemps je rêve d'être près de lui. Je suis enfin avec lui ne viens pas me séparer de lui.

Je suis ton capitaine ! Tu dois m'écouter !

Attend, j'ai une idée.

Quelle est ton idée ?

On règle notre problème avec un match de beyblade.

D'accord. Les enjeux ?

Si **JE** gagne, je peux rester avec Kai au Japon. Je peux quitter ou rester dans les All Starz, la décision dépendra de moi. Si **TU** gagnes, je laisse tomber Kai, je reviens sans rien dire Ìas Végas avec toi et je reste dans les All Starz. D'accord ?

D'accord. »

Kaoru et Michael se mirent un en face de l'autre. Michael changea son gant de baseball de main, car son lancer était plus puissant de la main gauche. Kaoru sortit son lanceur de sa poche. Il était noir avec des éclairs bleus dessus. Elle mit son blade sur celui-ci. Kai s'approcha des deux bladers.

« - 1-2-3 Let it Rip ! »

**Continuer de m'envoyer des reviews si vous voulez la suite. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Mot de l'auteur : Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je vais essayer d'envoyer des chapitres plus souvent. Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

_Kaoru et Michael se mirent un en face de l'autre. Michael changea son gant de baseball de main, car son lancer était plus puissant de la main gauche. Kaoru sortit son lanceur de sa poche. Il était noir avec des éclairs bleus dessus. Elle mit son blade sur celui-ci. Kai s'approcha des deux bladers._

_« - 1-2-3 Let it Rip ! »_

Kaoru et Michael crièrent :

« - Let it Rip ! »

Ils les lancèrent. Puis Michael hurla :

« - Trygle Attack !

- Blue Fire Avoid !

- Attack ! »

Le blade de Michael arriva directement dans un arbre. Le jeune homme était enragé. Comment Kaoru avait fait pour éviter toutes ses attaques ? Kaoru se tourna vers celui-ci.

« - Come on. I know you can do better than that.

- GRRRRRRRR…………..You too. Give your best shot.

- Are-you sure?

-Yes, I am.

- Get ready. I'm coming !

Blue Fire! Fire Blast ! »

Trygle reçu l'attaque en pleine face, mais le beyblade tournait encore.

« - Blue Fire ! Fire Bomb ! »

L'attaque percuta Trygle de plein fouet, mais le blade tournait encore.

« - Trygle ! Super Cannon Attack !

- Blue Fire ! Avoid ! »

La tigresse évita l'attaque de justesse. Kaoru ne voulait pas faire de mal à Michael. Il avait tellement fait de choses pour elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Vivre avec Kai, Hitoshi, Tyson et les autres ou Michael et les All Starz ? Ses émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Kaoru s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était complètement perdue. Ses émotions avaient complètement prit le dessus.

« - **POURQUOI ? **

(Kaoru pleurait et sa voix était toute tremblante.)

- Pourquoi Michael ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à faire un choix ? Eh ! Je ne suis pas capable, tu le sais très bien. Je ne peux pas faire un choix. Je suis toute perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Les deux garçons regardaient Kaoru. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Kai voyait la jeune femme qu'il aimait souffrir, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour atténuer la douleur de celle-ci. Michael était horrifié par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sa "petite soeur" pleurait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire lui non plus. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir de cette façon.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui faire aussi mal en voulant séparer celle-ci de ses frères et des Bladebrakers. Kaoru ne savait plus rien. Kai s'approcha de la jeune femme, puis la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle prit la taille du jeune homme dans ses bras et serra le corps de celui-ci très fort contre le sien. La présence de Kai rassurait un peu la jeune femme.

« - Kai... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Je ne supporterais pas le choc une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas non plus perdre Michael, car il est mon ami et il a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. S'il te plait, aide-moi à m'en sortir.

- Calme-toi Kaoru. Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire un choix, mais à toi.

- Kai. Je ne sais plus rien du tout. Je ne veux pas faire de choix.

- Je sais, mais tu le sais comme moi que ce serait très mal vu que tu sortes avec moi et que tu sois dans l'équipe des All Starz.

- Je le sais, mais on n'est pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde pour toi et moi.

- C'est vrai. Es-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui

- Aller lève toi. Tu dois continuer ton match. D'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Kaoru se releva en regardant Michael. Ce dernier était content de voir que la jeune femme allait mieux.

« - Blue Fire ! Fire Love Attack !

- Trygle ! Super Cannon Attack ! »

Les deux beyblades se percutèrent, ce qui créa un nuage de fumée. Kaoru et Michael attendaient impatiemment que celui-ci se dissipe. Quand le nuage disparut enfin, on vit que le blade de Michael était arrêté. Le jeune homme alla ramasser son blade, la mine basse. Il était très triste, il venait de perdre la seule et unique chance de ramener Kaoru avec lui à Las Vegas. La jeune femme regarda Michael qui attendait sa décision concernant les All Starz.

« - J'ai prit ma décision. Veux-tu la savoir ?

- Oui.

- J'ai décidé que j'allais crée ma propre équipe.

- Quoi ? Tu vas quoi ?

- Je vais partir ma propre équipe.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien dans les All Starz avec nous ?

- Au contraire je suis très bien, mais si je reste dans les All Starz, je ne pourrai pas aimer Kai comme je le voudrais. Je ne pourrai pas le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser, le regarder, admirer ses beaux yeux gris, sentir ses mains sur mes hanches…. Comprends-tu ? Je veux garder ton amitié, car elle est très précieuse pour moi et je veux aussi rester avec Kai.

- Oui. Je comprends. Tu restes mon amie après toutes les choses que je t'ai dites et que je t'ai faites ?

- Oui. Je le reste.

- Super ! »

Michael regarda Kaoru. Il était si content que la jeune femme reste son amie. Le jeune homme marcha vers celle-ci, lui prit la main, la serra dans la sienne, Kaoru en fit de même. Puis, Michael donna son numéro de téléphone à Kaoru. Kai regardait l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux orange marquer les chiffres sur la paume de la main de Kaoru.

La jalousie s'empara de lui. Michael donnait son numéro de téléphone à **SA** Kaoru, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était **SA** Kaoru. **LA SIENNE !** La jeune femme regardait Michael marquer les chiffres dans sa main, le crayon la chatouillait. Elle était contente que Michael le prenne aussi bien. La jeune femme se retourna vers Kai. Elle pouvait clairement lire de la jalousie dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ceci fit apparaître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Kaoru. Kai était jaloux, il tenait à elle.

Le cœur de celle-ci se mit à battre plus vite. Michael finit de marquer le numéro, puis partit. Kai suivit le garçon des yeux jusqu'à ce qui ne soit qu'un tout petit point à l'horizon. Kaoru s'approcha de Kai. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

« - Es-tu jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? Non !

- Kai. J'ai vu le regard que tu faisais quand Mika a marqué son numéro dans ma main.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je pouvais lire de la jalousie dans tes yeux.

- Ah bbbbbbon ?

- Oui. Tu avais l'air vraiment fâché qu'il écrive son numéro de téléphone dans ma main. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Euh…….

- Avoue-le, Kai. Tu étais jaloux.

- Oui. J'étais jaloux. Es-tu contente ?

- Oui. Je le suis. C'est la preuve que tu tiens à moi.

- C'est vrai. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- Tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi. »

Kai fit glisser ses doigts délicatement sur le visage de la jeune femme pour enlever une mèche de cheveux. Celle-ci rougit en voyant le jeune homme la regarder de la sorte, puis elle baissa la tête. Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'est-ce que Kai fabriquait. En relevant la tête, la jeune femme vit que le visage de celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Kai pouvait sentir la douce odeur de vanille, il pouvait aussi sentir le souffle de Kaoru sur son visage. Leurs respirations étaient lentes. Kai déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kaoru.

Kaoru ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de se moment. Kai entra sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme pour pouvoir l'explorer. Kaoru prit le corps du jeune homme et le rapprocha encore plus du sien. Les lèvres de Kai descendirent le long du cou de la jeune femme. Ceci tira un petit gémissement de Kaoru. Ce petit cri encouragea encore plus le jeune homme à continuer de caresser la peau de la jeune femme avec sa bouche. Kai entra une de ses mains dans le gilet de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri. Le jeune homme continua de plus belle à caresser le corps de la jeune femme.

Kaoru trouvait qu'il faisait plus chaud. Elle pouvait sentir les lèvres de Kai sur la peau nue de ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper des petits gémissements. Kai voulu enlever le gilet de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'arrêta. Kai cessa de caresser Kaoru. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Kaoru fit comprendre à Kai que si elle le faisait pour la première fois, ce ne serait pas au milieu d'un parc. Le jeune homme comprenait. Ils partirent en direction de la maison. Kaoru pensait à son équipe.

Elle avait déjà le nom en tête, les Dark Angels, elle avait aussi les 4 membres en tête. Il ne restait qu'à savoir si les 3 autres personnes accepteraient. Les membres ne seraient que des filles, car dans la BBA, il n'y avait pas équipes composées uniquement de filles.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Tout le monde dormait. Kai se dirigea vers son lit et Kaoru vers le sien. Le lit de celle-ci lui paraissait rugueux et froid, elle avait soudainement froid et se sentait seule. La jeune femme se leva, puis se dirigea vers le lit où Kai dormait. Elle se glissa à l'intérieure du lit, puis elle déposa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme, elle avait plus chaud, et cette situation lui offrait une sensation de bien être et de sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir. Kai ouvrit les yeux, car il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine. Il regarda se que cela pouvait bien être, il vit Kaoru couchée les yeux fermés.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Le jeune homme mit un bras autour des hanches de Kaoru et une des ses mains sur la main de la jeune femme qui était sur sa poitrine, puis il s'endormit. Kaoru ouvrit les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors, elle sortit prendre l'air. Elle marchait, mains dans les poches de ses jeans. Kaoru s'arrêta, alla s'asseoir sur un banc près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avec les yeux bleus. L'autre jeune femme observa Kaoru. Le visage de celle-ci disait vaguement quelque chose à Kaoru.

« - Salut Kaoru ! Me reconnais-tu ? »

**Laissez moi vos commentaires. À la prochaine ! **

**Kaoru **


End file.
